footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2014–15 UEFA Champions League knockout phase
The 2014–15 UEFA Champions League knockout phase began on 17 February 2015 and concluded on 6 June 2015 with the final at Olympiastadion in Berlin, Germany to decide the champions of the 2014–15 UEFA Champions League. A total of 16 teams competed in the knockout phase. Times up to 28 March 2015 (round of 16) were CET (UTC+1), thereafter (quarter-finals and beyond) times were CEST (UTC+2). Round and draw dates All draws are held at UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland. Format The knockout phase involves the 16 teams which qualified as winners and runners-up of each of the eight groups in the group stage. Each tie in the knockout phase, apart from the final, is played over two legs, with each team playing one leg at home. The team that scores more goals on aggregate over the two legs advances to the next round. If the aggregate score is level, the away goals rule is applied, i.e., the team that scores more goals away from home over the two legs advances. If away goals are also equal, then thirty minutes of extra time is played. The away goals rule is again applied after extra time, i.e., if there are goals scored during extra time and the aggregate score is still level, the visiting team advances by virtue of more away goals scored. If no goals are scored during extra time, the tie is decided by penalty shoot-out. In the final, which is played as a single match, if scores are level at the end of normal time, extra time is played, followed by penalty shoot-out if scores remain tied. The mechanism of the draws for each round was as follows: *In the draw for the round of 16, the eight group winners are seeded, and the eight group runners-up are unseeded. The seeded teams are drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association cannot be drawn against each other. *In the draws for the quarter-finals onwards, there are no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association can be drawn against each other. Qualified teams Round of 16 The draw was held on 15 December 2014. The first legs will be played on 17, 18, 24 and 25 February, and the second legs will be played on 10, 11, 17 and 18 March 2015. |} First leg |score= 1–1 |report=Report |team2= Chelsea |goals1= Cavani |goals2= Ivanović |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance= 46,146 |referee= Cüneyt Çakır }} ---- |score= 0–0 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1= |goals2= Alonso |stadium=Arena Lviv, Lviv |attendance= 34,187 |referee= Alberto Undiano Mallenco }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1= |goals2= Ronaldo Marcelo |stadium=Arena AufSchalke, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=54,442 |referee= Martin Atkinson }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1= González |goals2= Danilo |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance= 34,464 |referee= Mark Clattenburg }} ---- |score= 1–2 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1= Agüero Clichy |goals2= Suárez |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance= 45,081 |referee= Felix Brych }} ---- |score= 2–1 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1= Tévez Morata |goals2= Reus |stadium=Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance=41,182 |referee= Antonio Miguel Mateu Lahoz }} ---- |score= 1-0 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1= Çalhanoğlu |goals2= |stadium=BayArena, Leverkusen |attendance= 29,079 |referee= Pavel Královec }} ---- |score= 1-3 |report=Report |team2= Monaco |goals1= Oxlade-Chamberlain |goals2= Kondogbia Berbatov Ferreira-Carrasco |stadium= Arsenal Stadium, London |attendance= 59,868 |referee= Deniz Aytekin }} ;Notes Second leg |score= 3–4 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1=Ronaldo Benzema |goals2=Fuchs Huntelaar Sané |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance= 69,986 |referee= Damir Skomina Real Madrid won 5-4 on agg }} ---- |score= 4–0 |report=Report |team2= Basel |goals1=Brahimi Herrera Casemiro Aboubakar |goals2= Samuel |stadium= Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance= 43,108 |referee= Jonas Eriksson Porto won 5-1 on agg }} ---- |score= 2–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |goals1= Cahill Hazard |goals2= David Luiz Thiago Silva Ibrahimovic |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=37,692 |referee=Björn Kuipers PSG won on away goals }} ---- |score= 7–0 |report=Report |team2= Shakhtar Donetsk |goals1=Müller Boateng Ribéry Badstuber Lewandowski Götze |goals2=Kucher |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=70,000 |referee=William Collum Bayern won 7-0 on agg }} ---- |score=1–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Bayer Leverkusen |goals1=Suárez |goals2= |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |attendance=48,273 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli |penalties1=García Griezmann Suárez Koke Torres |penaltyscore=3–2 |penalties2= Çalhanoğlu Rolfes Toprak Castro Kießling 1–1 on aggregate. Atlético Madrid won 3–2 on penalties. }} ---- |score= 0–2 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1= |goals2=Giroud Ramsey |stadium=Stade Louis II, Monaco |attendance=17,263 |referee=Svein Oddvar Moen Monaco won on away goals }} ---- |score= 1–0 |report=Report |team2= Manchester City |goals1= Rakitic |goals2= |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=92,551 |referee= Gianluca Rocchi Barcelona won 3-1 on agg }} ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1= |goals2=Tevez Morata |stadium=Signal Iduna Park, Dortmund |attendance=65,851 |referee=Milorad Mažić Juventus won 5–1 on aggregate. }} Quarter-finals The draw was held on 20 March 2015. The first legs were played on 14 and 15 April, and the second legs were played on 21 and 22 April 2015. |} First leg |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |attendance=52,553 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Monaco |goals1=Vidal |goals2= |stadium=Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance=40,801 |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1=Mathieu |goals2=Neymar Suárez |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance=45,893 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Quaresma Martínez |goals2=Thiago |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=50,092 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} Second leg |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |goals1=Neymar |goals2= |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=84,477 |referee=Svein Oddvar Moen (Norway) }} Barcelona won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=6–1 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1=Thiago Boateng Lewandowski Müller Alonso |goals2=Martínez |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=70,000 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} Bayern Munich won 7–4 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Hernández |goals2= |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance=78,300 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} Real Madrid won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade Louis II, Monaco |attendance=16,889 |referee=Willie Collum (Scotland) }} Juventus won 1–0 on aggregate. Semi-finals The draw was held on 24 April 2015. The first legs were played on 5 and 6 May, and the second legs were played on 12 and 13 May 2015. |} First leg |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Morata Tevez |goals2=Ronaldo |stadium=Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance=41,011 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Messi Neymar |goals2= |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=95,639 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} Second leg |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1=Benatia Lewandowski Müller |goals2=Neymar |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=70,000 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} Barcelona won 5–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1=Ronaldo |goals2=Morata |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance=78,153 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} Juventus won 3–2 on aggregate. Final The final was played on 6 June 2015 at the Olympiastadion in Berlin, Germany. The "home" team (for administrative purposes) was determined by an additional draw held after the semi-final draw. |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1=Morata |goals2=Rakitić Suárez Neymar |stadium=Olympiastadion, Berlin |attendance=70,442 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} External links *UEFA Champions League (official website) *3